Just go over there already
by XChelseaMalfoyX
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy/ OC i wrote for a friend of mine. i decided to put it up


**A/N : J.K. Rowling owns all but my characters Chelsea and Jenna. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

"Albus, she is way too smart for me. And too young. I mean is she even 16 yet?" Scorpius asked, looking over at the Ravenclaw table, staring at a particular blonde. Rose Weasley rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics.

"Oh come on Scorp, she is only like a month younger that you, plus to add on to that she's smart, she is absolutely gorg!" Rose said, her cousin Roxanne nodded in agreement.

"Plus, she is friends with the Weasley clan already! I hang out with her all the time." Roxanne added. Scorpius cracked his neck, looking at the trio. He then turned to his best friend who looked like he was thinking way too hard.

"Scorpius, if you don't get over there and snog the life out of her, I will do it myself." Albus threatened, pointing his fork at his Friend.

"Wait, Albus aren't you Bi-Sexual?" Roxy asked.

"And prefer guys?" Rose said, just as confused as her cousin. Albus slapped himself in the face.

"I am mutual about both genders thank you very much!" Albus snapped, throwing his hands in the air. Scorpius laughed at his friends, getting up and deciding to go and visit Hagrid.

~O-O~

Over at the ravenclaw table, Jenna was arguing with her three best friends, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, also Alice Longbottom. "If you don't get your blonde butt over there and make a move now I will." Alice growled.

Jenna gave her friend a dirty look "What would Chelsea do?" she thought to herself. Her thoughts her interrupted by Lorcan.

"Allie, we have gone over this, Jenna never makes the first move. I mean think about when she dated Fred earlier this month!" he said. Lysander nodded.

"Lorcan has a point, but people can change. I mean look at Jamie? He used to be the biggest player now, he's married. He really grew up!" Lysander said. His twin glared daggers at him.

Jenna decided before someone got hexed she would go see Chelsea. "well I should be going. I have to meet up with Chelsea to uh… practice her Potions…" Jenna Lied.

"Chelsea the Slytherin? The one dating Louis?" Alice asked. Jenna nodded. "She nearly beat me in potions last term. Jenna don't lie. You're going to gossip."

"I do not gossip. Now if you don't mind, I have a girl to tutor." Jenna got up, walking away briskly. She got to the courtyard and breathed a sigh of relief.

~O-O~

Once in the courtyard, Scorpius relaxed immensely. He started walking towards Hagrid's hut when he ran into a 5'6" girl, nearly knocking her on her butt. He was towering over her with his 6'3" stature. He had knocked her books out of her hands; he bent down picking them up.

"I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." He apologized. He heard her chuckle lightly.

"no it was my fault, I was in another world." She said, looking up at him. He then realized who he was talking to. Jenna Kuhns.

"Oh well don't worry about it Jenna. I was in another world too." He said, then thinking "a world with you."

"Oh well then I should be.." She was cut off by Alice and Albus running in.

"Stop Right There Jenna. We went through all this trouble to make you two come out here together and your not walking away now!" Albus said. Jenna took a step back, to where she was semi behind Scorpius.

" Scorpius, You snog her Right here , right now." Alice said. Scorpius swallowed, slowly turning around. Jenna was beet red. "Seriously Jenna go out with him right now, or I will."

"Scorpius you better get a move on before some other guy comes and snatches her up again." Scorpius' anger was slowly climbing.

"Maybe if you two went AWAY I could ask the girl out!" He growled.

"And Maybe I could say yes!" Jenna said, just as angry as Scorpius. Albus and Alice grinned.

"SCORE! POINT ONE TO ALBUS!" Albus yelled, running away. Alice laughed, walking after him.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked it, I will be posting another one tomorrow morning or maybe afternoon, depends on how long it takes to type it up.**

**REVIEWWW! ;_; **


End file.
